Silverstream
Not to be confused with the Pegasus pony of the same name. beak and claws/fins |relatives = Sky Beak (father) Ocean Flow (mother) Terramar (brother) Queen Novo (maternal aunt) Princess Skystar (cousin) |voice = Lauren Jackson (English) |headercolor = #F9D8FA |headerfontcolor = #6EA0C6}} Silverstream, or Silver Stream, is a female Hippogriff/seapony and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. Development Silverstream has the same name as a character in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, published four years before her introduction in the series. Silverstream was presented as a seapony named Silver Stream in her introduction at the HASCON "First Look at My Little Pony Season 8!" panel on September 9, 2017. Depiction in the series In the season eight premiere School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2, Silverstream enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's newly opened School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by naval general Seaspray to represent the Hippogriffs. Initially, Silverstream is particularly excited to be at the school, but Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. When Silverstream cuts class with Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, and Ocellus, the six hang out together and slowly become good friends. They later return to school for Friends and Family Day, but they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Silverstream. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Silverstream and her new friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The six have fun together at first, but they are eventually attacked by ferocious puckwudgies, prompting the Mane Six to save them. When Silverstream and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Seaspray allows Silverstream to re-enroll at the school, much to her extreme delight. In Surf and/or Turf, Twilight travels to Mount Aris to have Silverstream's parents, Ocean Flow and Sky Beak, sign a permission slip so that Silverstream can go on field trips. Other depictions Storybooks Hippogriff Silverstream appears on the cover of the adaptation Meet the New Class. Commercials Hippogriff Silverstream and seapony Silver Stream appear simultaneously in the promotional music video Saved by My Friends. Appearances | | | | | ||| }} Starting with The Maud Couple, Silverstream also appears in both seapony and Hippogriff forms in the theme song. Merchandise A brushable figure of Hippogriff Silverstream is included in the upcoming Friendship is Magic "Kindness Lessons" toy set with Fluttershy. Personality Among the Young Six, Silverstream is portrayed as incredibly hyperactive and bubbly, similar to Pinkie Pie and her cousin, Princess Skystar. Stated to have lived underwater for most of her life, she is very curious about the world about her and unfamiliar with creatures like changelings and griffons or social concepts like boredom and sarcasm. She is particularly fascinated by stairs, since there were none in her undersea home. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Silverstream, Duke Silversaddle, Jetstream, Roger Silvermane, Sheriff Silverstar, Silver Berry, Silver Frames, Silver Shill, Silver Spanner, Silver Spoon, Silver Spoon, Silver Zoom, and Silverspeed. References pl:Silverstream ru:Сильвер Стрим Category:Creatures Category:School of Friendship students Category:Supporting characters Category:Young Six Category:Royalty Category:Hippogriffs Category:Seaponies